Rondeau M382
The Rondeau M382 was a sports car prototype , the 1981 Automobiles Jean Rondeau was developed from 1982 to 1986 for sports car racing was used. History and development of technology Developed under the leadership of the French racing driver and race car designer Rondeau M382 was the first, of the technical regulations in force from 1982, the Group C corresponded. Nevertheless, the M382 based largely on its most successful Rondeau, the model M379, with the Jean Rondeau together with Jean-Pierre Jaussaud the 24-hour race at Le Mans 1980 was able to win. This was mainly for financial reasons, as the small racing team from France always had to economize with the funds. Simplifies the situation in the autumn of 1981 was the completion of purchase agreements with three chassis, which were delivered in early 1982 at three customer teams. In contrast with the M379 the M382 had a longer wheelbase, a new rear suspension, larger brakes front and rear, as well as an aerodynamically enhanced rear. In the customer car built Rondeau the 3.3-liter DFL V8 engine by Cosworth, which was also used for some business operations are used. At Le Mans, the works cars were equipped with the more powerful 3.9-liter version of the DFL engine. Racing History At the beginning of 1982, four drivers were ready. Two vehicles - chassis numbers 001 and 002 - were shipped to North America Belcher Racing and Golden Eagle Racing put the car into the. IMSA GTP series one. Chassis 003 acquired the French racing driver and team owner Christian Bussi . Chassis 004 remained at Rondeau. His racing debut of the M382 in late January 1982 at 24-hour race at Daytona . The two vehicles came only shortly before the race event in the U.S., so the two teams enough time to prepare for the race and the race set-up remained. Sun both cars remained far below expectations. The Golden Eagle Racing and reported by Bill Knoll, Irv Hoerr and Skeeter McKitterick driven car reached only the 13th Training time, the Belcher Racing M382 driven by Danny Sullivan, Gary Belcher and Hubert Phipps placed himself behind a rank. Both cars were missing in a pole position time of 1.43.891 more than nine seconds on the fastest training time by Bobby Rahal on a March 82G . In the race, both cars were due to many technical shortcomings repeatedly forced into unscheduled visits to the pits. Both vehicles were indeed counted, at end of the race but no longer in the race. Completely contrary to the Daytona race was the race debut the M382 in Europe and the World Sports Car Championship in 1982 . During 1000-kilometer race at Monza qualified Henri Pescarolo the works cars on pole and won with teammate Giorgio Francia the race. While the racing success in the IMSA GTP series so stayed away almost - only in July 1982 could Skeeter McKitterick with third overall at 100-mile race at Sears Point place a M382 in the top three - the works cars had in the sports car World Cup among the fastest and most successful vehicles in the field. After the second place overall at the 1000-kilometer race at the Nürburgring (driving Henri Pescarolo and Rolf Stommelen ), fifth place in the 6-hour race at Silverstone (Pescarolo and Gordon Spice ) and the fifth overall in the 1000-kilometer race from Spa-Francorchamps ( François Migault and Spice) seemed Rondeau win of the brand 'Cup World Sports Car Championship safely. The ninth overall place of the group B reported vehicle Porsche 930 by Fritz Müller and Georg Memminger at the 1000-kilometer race at the Nürburgring gave, Porsche after a protest, but an additional 15 points and the overall win in the manufacturers' world championship. A Gegenprodest Jean Rondeau was unsuccessful, and then the completely disgruntled Frenchman announced his withdrawal from the factory World Sportscar Championship as well as team leader as a driver. Only the 24-hour race at Le Mans, where in 1982 and 1983 turned out the trailer, Rondeau went as drivers continue to the starting line. In 1983, in addition to the all-new M482 built three chassis and delivered. The best placement of a M382 in the following years was the seventh rank (chassis 005) by Pierre Yver and Bernard de Dryver the 1000-kilometer race at Monza in 1984. Category:Rondeau